Away From Me
by Puss No Boots
Summary: Trigon gains control on Raven once again and he goes on a rampage. What will the Titans do when they have to fight their friend again? And how will beast boy deal with the ordeal? One chapter! After that NO MORE! Same goes for my other TT fic. RobXStar Cy


Title: Away From Me

Author: Puss No Boots(Sammy)

Rating: Pg - 13: Some events... maybe.. Pg-13 to be safe.

Note: Second Teen Titans fic im posting. My grey kitty slippers love this one and told me to post this. Yeah, some stuff is changed (of course ;) i cant stick to strict storylines...) And Yeah... Email me if you want the song!

Disclamer: No stealie. It minie. No copy. I stoppie you. No sue. You smell like poo. You do any of the above you die. Goodbye. I don't own the song (Its an Evanescence song called Away From Me from their 'Origin' cd! I lurrrve that song and cd. So why not write a fic. I dont own the Teen titans either.. sniff it sucks i know.

Summary: Trigon gains control on Raven once again and he goes on a rampage. What will the Titans do when they have to fight their friend again? And how will beast boy deal with the ordeal? One chapter! After that NO MORE! Same goes for my other TT fic. RobXStar CyXBumbleBee TerraXDeath Maybe a little BBxRae... You have to read to find out ... BUt maybe if i get 10 reviews i can update... It'll mainly be about -Read fic and go to bottom of page-

Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst

Lets begin shall we?

It's a pretty fast fic. If you get lost just re-read a paragraph, you should understand some of it.Your not supposed to understand it all!

* * *

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But Oh God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I_

"No ... I can't... You can't make me!" Raven screamed at her reflection in the mirror.

'Oh yes you can, my dear. And if you can't do it on your own, daddy's always here to help.'

Raven clutched her head and screamed as loud as she could. Her head felt like a thousand knives had been shoved in and pulled out over and over again. She knre trigon was doing this so he could gain power over her once again. 'I can't let him get the upper hand. Don't let him control you! Raven, Do not let him get the best of you! Raven!' she mentally screamed at herself. But it was too late. The pain was more than she could handle. Raven forced her fist clear through her mirror. Her only escape from the world she lived in. The only portal to Nevermore. The only way she could keep her emotions fully in check. And she destroyed it. She stared in disbelif at what she had done. Nevermore was her true home, her salvation. It was the one place where she could have a civilized conversation that didn't involve video games, Jump city, going shopping or technology.

The simple action of breaking her mirror woke Raven up. She realised that she used meditation and Nevermore as excuses to get away from the other Titans. They weren't even good ones. Now that she didn't have her escape, what would she do?

'Come, my dear daughter. Come with me. Daddy will make everything better.'

"No! I can't! I won't!" Raven told herself more than Trigon.

'Yes you can. And yes you will' He said and Raven screamed once again as another rush of intense pain exploded inside of her.

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
Away from this place I have made  
Won't you take me away from me_

And then she felt it. The distant yet familiar feeling of Trigon taking control of her body. She could still think and feel like herself, but could do nothing to stop Trigon. He was too powerful. Another scream echoed through Raven's bedroom while his blood mixed with her blood. Raven's blood consisted of mostly her mother's blood, her father's blood had to be removed from Raven's body in order for Raven to be born, And Trigon's blood was highly toxic. Raven felt him take control, she felt his intimidating presence within her, But most of all, She felt regret. Regret for what she knew she was going to do.

"Well, well, well. You have grown powerful since our last little meeting, haven't you Raven? I guess were going to have to test your powers, now won't we?"

'No! You can't destroy the city. If you destroy the city-'

"I dont wan't to destroy your pathetic city. We're just going to play a little game. And if a few windows break, then so be it." He said.

Her body exited the room through her window with a loud crach and the shatter of glass.

A yonger Raven appeared before Raven's eyes. She wore a pink cloak and a dark purple leotard with black fishnet tights.

'Wait a minuite.. That's me! When i was seven..'

Raven was so carefree then. She still had to keep her emotions in to keep her powers in check, but she didn't have so much anger built up inside of her. Back then it was okay to make mistakes. Now if she made a mistake she would end up destroying something. Back then she was a typically happy kid. Hence the pink cloak. When little Raven was mad it was cute. She couldn't destroy anything, so it was harmless. Now if she got mad someone would end up dead or extremley wounded.

_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become_

What had become of her? Now she was cold twoards those she loved and couldn't show any emotion. She hated what she had become. She hated the girl she now was. She hated Trigon for doing this to her. If it wasn't for him she woulod be half normal at least.

"Raven." The young girl in the pink cloak said. "Do you want to play with me?"

_I've woken now to find myself_

By then Trigon destroyed Titan Tower (Thankfully all of the other Titans went out for pizza.) and was working his way to Jump City.

"I'm impressed, my child. Your powers have drastically increased. You might have potential to destroy the earth itself.'

_In the shadows of all I have created_

"Um... Sure, i guess." Raven said.

The little girl jumped with glee. She finally had someone to play with. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Raven. Raven Roth."

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

Trigon ripped down another building and...

_Away from this place i have made_

"I know."

"If you knew, then why did you ask?"

"I dunno, Just wanted to i guess."

_Won't you take me away from me_

He formed an egg out of building scraps and chanted; "Doma De Sutra Mor Emeir" Within seconds an exact replica of Trigon's body emerged.

_Lost in a dying world I reach for something more_

Young Raven picked a ball out from her green toybox, "Wanna play ball?"

"Sure." She replied.

"Goodbye, children." A voice said.

"Trigon!" Raven said, But it was too late. Trigon already left her body and entered the body he had created.

_  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live_

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried out as he watched Raven's lifeless form fall from the sky. He quickly transformed into a terodactyl and caught her.

Trigon let out a menacing laugh. "Ta ta Kiddies." And then he vanished.

_I've woken now to find myself_

"Beast Boy, Is she okay?" Robin asked as he ran to Beast Boy's side.

"Is friend Raven going to live?" Starfire asked while she looked at Raven's wounds.

"We have to get her to a hospital. Stat."

_In the shadows of all I have created_

Beast Boy sat in the back of the car with Raven's head on his lap. What in the hell happened while they were out? Did she let Trigon out? Did he escape? Beast Boy shook his head in confusion.

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

"What's going on? Why did Trigon escape?" Raven asked her younger self.

"Daddy dosen't like us. We're worthless and stupid. He didn't want to be in us because were weak."

In the shadows of all I have created

"Raven... Please don't die. Please, Please, Please dont die." Beast Boy muttered and kissed her on the forehead. 

I'm lost in shadows of my own

"Daddy left?"

"Yes daddy left. Do you know how to get out of here?"

She shook her head. "There isn't a way out. You can only get out if you are brought back to life."

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

"Raven... Please..." Beast Boy repeated. 

Away from me

* * *

Raven's recovery. Which would be loaded with BbXRae! See? I can agree to some terms.

So if u liked, review! I like reviews. They make me happy.


End file.
